Fuwa the Wolf
Fuwa the Wolf is a main character in the Meadow Dwellers franchise. Appearance Fuwa is an anthropomorphic dark blue wolf with large navy eyes, a short snout, dimples, blushes, large floppy ears, shaggy spiky hair, a red t-shirt with a green-yellow shark fin on it, some light grey shorts, and a bushy tail, as well as soft, squashy paws. Biography Fuwa the Wolf is a cheery and optimistic teenager who likes to look on the bright side and help his friends see things in a positive light. This happiness comes from his happy childhood, when he was sheltered from tragedy by his mother, Suki the Wolf, due to her wanting the best for her son. He is outgoing and friendly, always trying to cheer up those he cares about, hating to see them feeling down. His father, Dai the Wolf, died when he was a baby, but he had no idea until he saw his father's grave seventeen years later, and felt heartbroken and angry that his mother had lied to him his whole life, but softened when he realised that she had also been hiding her stress from him. Once he calmed down, he decided to look after his lonely mother for a while. Fuwa is also a silly guy who loves to tease his best friend, Lucky the Bear, about the bear's relationship with Kikkenstollio the Panda, often giggling and acting very feminine. He has mentioned that he wishes for a girlfriend, and this is part of the reason he teases his friends Lucky and Birch about their respective girlfriends, although he does genuinely support them too. Fuwa is very intelligent, and picks up things he learns quickly, such as Kikkenstollio's full name or how to build a computer out of minerals. Fuwa enjoys playing arcade games in his den whenever he's alone, usually in the evening or at night. He prefers to hang out with his friends during the daytime, and he usually keeps his intelligence to himself, being humble about it. Although he is a nice and happy guy, he can act a bit harsh with those who constantly pester him. He has also been described as "curious" and "persistant". His curiousity and persistance are part of the reason he was able to learn about and master the ways of technology. He is hardworking, loyal, and has a childlike innocence to him. Although being smart, he knows virtually nothing about relationships. He is shown to have a bit of a temper in older episodes, showing that he can become easily stressed. This implies that he tries to keep himself and his friends happy to avoid stress. He also loves music, and the only music he doesn't like is rap. He also dislikes loud noises, since they stress him out due to his sensitive hearing. Although he isn't the most boastful, he was proud of his father before he found out the truth about the fight, and even respected him after he found out. He was nervous when he was on his way to meet him, and the episode showed a more serious and thoughtful side of him. Fuwa is a very sentimental person who wants to hold onto his childhood. He fakes a high voice and tries to act cheerful and positive because that's how he was as a child. He misses his youthful days and wishes to continue living like he did in the past, even if it means acting like a child. Often he is shown to be smarter and more mature than he acts a lot of the time. Young Fuwa When Fuwa was 12 years old, he was cheerful, naive, and curious about the world. He tended to talk a lot, more than Lucky, and was outgoing and friendly to everyone. Concept and Creation A few of Fuwa's traits are inspired from a friend of the creator, mainly his love of tech and his tendency to tease couples. The name "Fuwa" comes from fuwafuwa, the Japanese word for fluffy. The creator has a friend who likes wolves. He was originally known as "Wick". Category:Characters